Where We Belong
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: What if Scamp had come home right after he and Angel had their date?


**I feel I've been bitten by the inspiration bug, since the idea for this story came out of nowhere. I just thought to myself "what if Scamp had come home with Angel after they had had their date?" I hadn't seen the movie in a long time, there's been nothing I've seen of it lately, so why the heck did I think of this? Well, I know the reason why I'm doing this: why not?**

 **I own nothing. Lady and the Tramp II belongs to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The July night was warm with just the slightest breezes to bring in the faintest hints of cool. The sky above looked like blue velvet with just the few twinkling stars embedded ie diamonds. Fireflies had awoken and glowed like the stars above them. Several electric lights were strung up next to the red, white, and blue banners and flags. The next day would be Independence Day, so everything was already set up for tomorrow.

In the neighborhood with street lights were on the sidewalks, where the elegant, Victorian-style houses with the trimmed, polished lawns, all of them were dark with the people asleep in them. All but one. Nestled in-between the houses was one that was still awake.

On the porch were two dogs, peering in through the front door windows. In the living room, in front of an fire, they could make out the figures of three humans and five dogs, three of which were puppies. The man was talking to his wife who was sitting down in a chair, comforting her crying child. All the dogs had saddened expressions as well. One of the pups were even whimpering.

The boy was handed a picture frame of their family, including the dogs. The boy took the picture from his father and hugged it close while he cried in his mother's embrace. She began to rock in the chair and hum a comforting song.

Outside, the two dogs began to catch on to the sadness that was inside. One of them started to look down and his expression looked guilt while the other remained focused on the scene. The first one finally peered back in, an upset expression ridden across his face.

"Gosh, I didn't think they miss me that much," he said softly. In his mind, all the memories of him tracking mud into the house, breaking things, and his family getting generally annoyed at him for every little thing he did. He hadn't thought of any memories, or at least recent memories, of them truly showing that they loved him.

"You didn't think they'd miss you," came the voice of his companion. Her eyes narrowed and there was definite signs of disgust in her voice. "I can't believe you'd run away from a home like this."

She started to walk off the porch and he followed after her as they traveled down the cement path. He got in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Well, you don't know what it was like," he protested.

"No, I don't. Ooh, must have been horrible having someone care about you that much," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. As she started to walk away from him, he paused to collect his thoughts together, before walking after her.

"I need to be wild and free. I'll never find that there," he said as he stopped right behind her. "I'd give anything to have what you have."

"And I'd give anything to have what you have," she replied.

Their eyes widened in shock as the shared realization, before the sad truth came over them. The two were quiet for a moment before Angel stood up again and faced him.

"Come on, Scamp. We could run off together. We don't need them."

Scamp opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself when the fresh scene of his family and owners sad of his disappearance came to mind. He looked back to the lit house behind him, staring guiltily at the front door. Other memories such as him coming in on cold nights to a soft bed to sleep on next to a warm fire. Walk on the park with his family while he played get the ball or catch the stick. Jim Jr. constantly playing with him and affectionately calling him 'Naughty Scamp'. He missed that. Was he really willing to trade that life, full of love and affection, plus a nice roof over his head and full food dish, for a pack of dogs who would leave him in an instant if he got into trouble?

He recalled the sad looks on his masters', siblings', mother's, and, lastly, his father's faces. They genuinely missed him and wanted him back. Was he really prepared to break their hearts?

"Scamp," she asked when he did not respond to her offer right away. She looked at him in concern, then followed his gaze to where he was looking at.

"Angel... a few days ago I was more then ready to run away from home and become a Junkyard Dog. Now," he sighed and looked down at his feet, "now I'm not so sure."

She stared at him with mild shock. A part of him was happy now that he was feeling regretful and guilty for him choice, but another part made her sad that this might be where she would part ways with him. In her heart though, she knew what the right decision was.

"Go," she whispered, making him perk up and look at in her confusion.

"What?"

"Go. They're right there. Go to them," she replied. His eyes widened with surprise at her response, then he peered at her closer and saw the regret and sadness in her eyes as well.

"Come with me."

Now it was her turn to look at him in surprise. "What," she replied.

"Come live with me," he clarified. she shook her head and started to back away from him.

"Scamp, I-"

"No, listen to me. My family will accept you right in. Jim Dear and Darling already have a kid and yet they still kept up. Heck, they even let the two dogs from our neighbor's houses into our family. You'll never be left out, left behind. You'll always have a family. Please Angel, come with me."

Angel just stared frozen at him. His offer was so tempting and it sounded so wonderful. All the memories though, all the ones of previous families giving her up because of allergies, moving, or a baby. Five times she had been given up. Five times was the amount she had to endure, so would she risk having a sixth family abandon her too.

Her eyes looked at his pleading expression. She remembered the scene in his family's living room with his family having genuine concern worry, and sadness over his disappearance. There was a family that cared for each member of their own, but could she ever be part of that family?

She turned towards the house, then to him again and sighed.

"Alright, Tenderfoot. Let's go."

* * *

The family was deep in sorrow and thought, Jim Jr. close to crying himself to sleep on his mother's lap. All of a sudden, they perked up at the sounds that came up unexpectantly. They're heads turned over towards the front door where scratching against the wood and barking could be heard.

"Scamp," Jim Dear and Tramp called out.

"Scamp," Jim Jr. called out too, becoming awake and alert. More barking and scratching could be heard.

The three humans and five dogs rushed over to the front door. Jim reached for the key and quickly fumbled with it into the lock. He turned the key and turned the knob, opening the door and exposing the night world and the figure outside.

"Scamp," everyone cried as the ecstatic pup hopped up and barked at them.

* * *

In a few moments, Scamp was fully reunited with his family. Following those moments, they would discover the other pup beside him, hanging out in the shadows of the doorway. Jim Jr. immediately called her by her name and Jim Dear, reluctantly, welcomed her into their family.

The next morning, it was made official that Angel was part of the family. Scamp was happy for her, but rather miffed at the moment that he was subjected to an early-morning bath.

* * *

 **Yeah, not too descriptive on the ending there, but I wasn't sure how to word it correctly so I left it at that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
